


Mosquito Bites

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anon Prompt, Ben is 19, Complete, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Groping, Loss of Virginity, MalRev Lite, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rey is 16, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey is picked on for having small breasts and her childhood friend Ben offers to show her a way to make them bigger.





	Mosquito Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Комариные прыщики](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040053) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> based on an anon prompt

Poe Dameron is a big freaking jerk and Rey can’t stand him. He’s always picking on her for something and now he’s calling her ‘Mosquito Bites’ because she doesn’t have huge boobs like some of the other girls.

Rey storms home in a huff, frustrated and wiping tears away, and finds her friend, Ben, waiting on her porch. He smiles at first but frowns when he sees her watery eyes. He’s in college now—computer science. He sure dresses like a geek with all his Marvel shirts.

They’ve been friends for a really long time. Rey loves him like a brother. At least, she thinks she does. He’s tall and broad, pale skin dotted with moles, huge sinewy hands. He’s nineteen now so he knows pretty much everything about the way the world works.

He stands. “Hey, kid. What’s wrong?”

She tries to shrug it off as she unlocks her front door. Unkar isn’t home, but he’s never home.

“Poe!” Rey snaps. “He’s such a… _jerk_!”

“I hate that douchebag. What’d he say?”

“He keeps calling me ‘Mosquito Bites’!” She gestures at her rather flat chest as she walks in the house. “Just because I don’t have huge jugs like Phasma!”

Ben follows. He pushes the door shut with his foot and puts his hands in his pockets. He comes over almost every day to play _Mario Kart_ and eat snacks. Just bought a car, too. Lots of Taco Bell runs.

Rey drops her backpack next to her dresser and makes a dramatic face plant on her squeaky twin bed. She groans into the pillow, pitying herself and cursing Poe Dameron.

The mattress shifts as Ben sits beside her.

“You look beautiful, Rey,” he says. He pats the back of her thigh. “Promise.”

She grunts. As if.

They sit there in silence for a bit, Rey stewing, until it gets too hard to breathe into the pillow. She turns her head and Ben smiles and raises his eyebrows.

“We’ve been friends since I was five and you were eight. You can tell me I’m ugly.”

“I did. Remember fifth grade?”

She gasps and sits up suddenly to smack his arm. Ben laughs and shrugs, yucking it up, and Rey folds her arms over her chest. She glares down at her breasts, just big enough for an A cup. Stupid.

She bites her lower lip and pushes them together to make faint cleavage. “I wish I could make them bigger.”

“Yeah?”

Rey nods. “Not like _huge._ Maybe a C cup.”

They lapse into silence for a few minutes. She keeps pushing her breasts together, shifting her shoulders to see how they look from different angles. Ben’s watching, but he’s always watching. They’ve gone swimming in his inground pool and when she wore a bikini for the first time he wouldn’t stop looking.

Ben clears his throat. Rey looks up and raises her eyebrows.

“…There _is_ a way to make them grow.” He scratches the back of his head, averting his eyes from hers. “But it might be kind of weird for you.”

“Oh, I’ll try anything!”

He seems nervous. Ben folds his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs, and his throat bobs.

“Massage them,” he mumbles. “Gets the blood flowing and uh… they grow faster. But someone else has to do it—to get the angle right. And if you do it wrong, you could hurt yourself.”

“…Oh.” Rey glances at his hands and her cheeks flush with heat. “Do you mean you’ll do it?”

“I’ll be gentle. Promise.”

She chews inside her cheek, turning it over in her head, and can’t help but feel weird about it. Ben’s never touched her like that. He’s like her older brother. But if it’ll help her boobs get bigger…

Rey nods hesitantly. Ben smiles and tugs off his sneakers with the tips of his feet, then stands up and goes to her old rickety dresser. He opens the third drawer down and takes out a sleeveless green dress she usually never wears.

“You should wear something thinner,” he explains to her confused expression.

She swallows and catches it when he throws it to her. Ben pretends to play on his phone while she struggles to change under the sheets without him seeing anything. Her heart pounds; nervous sweat beads on her palms. This is weird.

He crawls into her small bed when she’s changed and behind her back. Rey shuffles around as Ben positions himself near her pillows, long legs spread around her hips, and he gently guides her back to his chest. He leans on the headboard and strokes her upper arms. They break out in goosebumps.

He breathes on her ear. “Don’t worry, baby. It feels nice.”

“Okay,” she mutters.

His hands skate back and around her ribs, long fingers creeping along to the swell of her breasts. Rey squirms nervously as he cups them each in one huge hand and his breath tickles her neck. She didn’t take her bra off—not that she needs one, really.

Ben traces the edge of the cups with his thumbs. He sighs and gives her a tight hug.

“I can’t believe how grown up you are. So pretty, too.” He kneads each breast very gently and Rey huffs and squirms. “That’s my girl. Very good.”

She wrings her hands in her lap and squeezes her eyes shut. It’s mid afternoon, all dusty sunlight and summer humidity, but she’s cold for some reason. She shivers. Ben’s nose drifts through her hair. This is so weird but it kind of feels nice.

Maybe she’s thought about him _that way_ a couple times. It’s hard not to. He’s her night and day; always there from start to finish, and oh god his thumbs are brushing her nipples.

Rey shivers again. Ben smells her hair as he slides his hands back to unhook her bra with surprising ease. He lets it drop forward and reaches under her shirt to pull it out, setting it aside. His fingertips graze her stomach and she twitches and squeaks.

He laughs lightly. “You’re so sensitive. Nervous Nellie.” Under her shirt, his hands roam up. “There we go. Much better without that stupid bra on.”

First he cups her tits again, curving underneath each and folding his warm palm over the top. Rey swallows as her stiff nipples brush against hot skin and Ben rolls his hand to keep stimulating her. Pleasant warmth tingles down her spine. This feels nice.

“Is… is this part of it?” she asks, breathless.

“Mm. Sure is.” He slips back, curving his huge hands around her ribcage, and teases her nipples with the tips of his middle fingers. “Getting the blood going. Does it feel good?”

“‘…Yes.”

Ben rubs small circles along her spine with his thumbs. “Good girl.”

He carries on like that for a long time, massaging her small breasts mostly with his fingers and occasionally using his palm. Rey tugs on the hem of her dress and twists it in her fists, biting her lower lip. She can’t deny it now. Her panties are getting damp.

Ben murmurs something and grasps her waist to turn her to face him. She parts her thighs around her hips, feet near her pillows, and he slowly pushes up her dress. His hands are rough with callouses but warm and gentle.

He guides the dress over her head and drops it to the floor. Rey trembles nervously as he presses a kiss to the underside of her jaw. She only has her pink panties on now and she’s getting _really_ wet.

His tongue traces down her jugular, pulse throbbing. “Guess what I just saw?”

“Um… what?”

Ben nibbles her earlobe. “You have a naughty wet spot on your panties. Bold girl.” Hands cup her around the ribs; thumbs roll her nipples in small circles. “We need to do something about that.”

She’s humiliated. Rey starts to pull away and Ben takes the opportunity to lick the flat of his tongue across her nipple. His hands slip down to her waist and her back arches, presenting her tits at just the right angle to his mouth. He groans as he draws one into my mouth, tenderly sucking in the next moment.

Oh— _god._ Rey whimpers and clutches Ben’s thick black hair in one hand while the other grabs his bicep. Muscles flex and he flicks the tip of his tongue across her nipple, making her writhe in his lap. Feels good. Tingles and pleasure flutter straight down between Rey’s legs and she gives a meek thrust.

Ben grasps her hips and pushes down to give her more friction. She whines and bucks again.

“That’s it,” he mumbles. He drops a kiss to her nipple and kisses across her chest to the other. “Let’s take care of that naughty little spot.”

Rey’s dizzy. He’s never spoken to her like this before and it’s a bit creepy, but somehow turning her on. His hands roam across her body, fingertips pressing into her skin to trace bone and muscle, and she shudders. She’s chilled—both from nerves and the sheer fact that this is _Ben._ She’s almost naked!

He sucks on her nipple, gentle and rhythmic, and follows the curve of her spine from her neck to her tail bone. A big hand cups half her ass and squeezes.

“Sweet little ass,” he mutters. A few more suckles and he chuffs. “Soft little tits. Keep going, baby. Rub up against me—just like that. Nice and slow.” She tries to speed up and he hums and smacks her ass. “No, no. Naughty girl. Slow down.”

“B-Ben—” Rey’s inner walls flutter. She’s watching him mouthing at her breast with his eyes closed. “I—I think I’m gonna—”

She whines, clinging to his T-shirt as her climax takes her breath. Ben helps her squirm in his lap while she rides it out with soft, frantic moans. He kisses her cheek. She can feel him through his jeans.

The pleasure recedes and Rey quivers, coming down from the wash of orgasm. Ben wraps an arm around her waist and holds her to his body as he turns over on his knees. He tugs back her sheets and lowers her to the bed, disentangling them.

He leans on his heels. His dark eyes are hooded; hazy with arousal, and it’s weird for Rey to see. She licks her lips and notices the wet spot on her panties is even bigger. Embarrassed, she tries to close her thighs to hide her shame from Ben.

“It’s okay,” he whispers. He cups a hand on each knee and gently parts her legs. “I’m gonna take off my clothes, too. Don’t be nervous.”

He does. Ben peels off his shirt and she sees the same broad pale chest she grew up seeing, then he unbuckles his belt and pushes his jeans off. He’s left in gray briefs and Rey sees a telltale bulge sticking out. She puffs her cheeks and tries not to be nervous.

He lies down beside her, tugging the sheets over both of them. Ben puts a hand on her stomach and begins kissing her neck before she can say a word. Rey can’t help smiling and squirming. She really _is_ ticklish. He hums and shifts closer. His cock presses on her hip.

“I like your small boobs,” he murmurs. His hand drifts lower, down to the hem of her panties. “And I like your wet panties.”

His middle finger slides along her slit, so gentle she can hardly feel it. Rey swallows hard and whimpers.

Things happen fast. Ben slips his hand inside her panties and manages to fit a finger in her cunt. Rey gasps and bucks her hips, then she’s coming again a few minutes later, and he pulls his hand out. She pants as he licks his finger clean. He climbs on top of her with his knees between her legs.

“You’re so good for me.” Ben tugs off her panties and holds them to his nose, inhaling deeply. “Fuck— _yes._ Keeping these.”

He takes off his briefs and Rey watches languidly as he shifts closer and strokes his cock. She’s never seen one in real life before. Sated, she arches her hips to meet him and he murmurs compliments as he rubs the tip through her folds. It’s hot.

She fists the sheets. “Are we…?”

“Do you want to?” he asks, glancing up at her.

Rey hesitates for a moment, thinking, then nods. Her heart patters faster when he smiles.

Ben presses in an inch, looking down between their bodies, then rests his hands on either side of Rey’s head. She huffs as he rolls his hips, pushing deeper, and her body gives way with wet squelches. He groans and raises his eyebrows, eyes closed.

“ _Fuck_.” He bows his head and kisses her forehead. “God… _damn._ So fucking tight.” Ben exhales through his teeth, pushing deeper. “You okay?”

Rey nods, holding his forearms and wincing. He breathes hot on her forehead and makes another guttural groan as he bottoms out inside her. She shivers, shocked and excited. They’re actually having sex—for real.

The bed creaks as Ben sets his pace, somewhere between frantic and aggressive, and they both look down when their bodies slot together. It hurts at first, like having a bandaid ripped off, but soon the pain fades and Rey kisses the crook of his neck. He lowers on his forearms and kisses her temple, puffing hot breaths on her scalp.

She hooks her ankles around the backs of his thighs and draws his thrusts deeper. Ben grunts and fumbles with her headboard, jerking himself forward and eliciting a surprised squeak from Rey. He laughs breathlessly and kisses the corner of her mouth.

“You like this?” he whispers against her lips. She whimpers and nods. “Yeah? Me too.” He cups the back of her head and kisses her tenderly, hips slowing, then shifts his body to the side. His gaze travels down to where he’s sliding in and out. “Been wanting this for a long time. You feel so fucking good.”

Rey paws at his chest. “C-condom?”

“Don’t need one the first time.” Ben palms her breast and rolls his thumb around her nipple. His eyes flicker back. “I’m—close… really close.”

She doesn’t think she can come again, so Rey hides her face in Ben’s neck and draws him lower. He kisses her shoulder, picking up his pace with wet slaps, and she swears she can feel him twitch and grow harder inside her. He groans low and deep and swears—

“Oh— _god_ —”

His next thrust is sharp and hard then he gasps. Rey clings to his shoulder blades while he moans and his hips stutter, cock throbbing, spilling warm cum inside her. She realizes what this means, but she doesn’t want him to stop. The bed rattles along with his grunts until he finally slows, then stops.

Panting, Ben kisses her cheek and rests the side of his head against hers. He sighs, clearly sated.

Rey’s thighs tremble around his hips. She’s not sure how to feel—how should she feel? Everything went kind of fast and now she can feel Ben’s cum leaking out of her onto her bed spread. He smells like deodorant and spicy body spray. Boy.

Ben nuzzles her cheek.

“How about another massage tomorrow, baby?”


End file.
